


With Pleasure

by hyoudoe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoudoe/pseuds/hyoudoe
Summary: Dimtri sees Byleth in a club and goes feral.





	With Pleasure

She was a pretty little thing.

All dressed in black and silk, the click of her heels paved a way through the crowd. In his quiet corner, Dimitri watched as her hips swayed with the deep bass of the music, unlike the sweaty dancers around him. She slid up to the bar and easily leaned forward, oblivious to the growing crowd around her.

All eyes were on her and he was no exception. 

It had become a habit for Dimitri to slip into a shaded corner, away from prying eyes. Any knots under his skin would dissipate everytime he twirled the ice in his glass. It was a reprieve from his daily annoyance of dealing with selfish associates whilst overseeing a multi-billion corporation.

But sometimes, his dear friend Slyvain would dragged him to the dance floor. He ignored Dimitri's protest for a quiet night, dragging him away with the strength of a yapping dog. Bodies soon pressed around him and Slyvain would wink before disappearing with someone in his arms. Those nights, it was easier to let his hand wander toward a stranger’s hips, allowing the heat between them to swallow him whole.

Now, he traced the curves of a woman who captivated the eyes of many. He trailed over the gleam of skin peeking out from her side slit. For a few moments, his gaze narrowed at her hands gliding over it, almost caressing the creamy expanse, before it softly drummed over her knees. 

The dirty rhythm of the bass couldn’t hide how she melded with the atmosphere which reeked of unadulterated pleasure and carnality. She was a tantalizing, expensive mistake waiting for somebody to touch.

As the low thrum of music weaves through the unadulterated groans, their gazes met and every inch of her was burned onto the back of his mind.

He raised a drink in her direction, the cuffs of his sleeve soaking in the moisture beading down from his drink.

Dimitri is vaguely aware of the crowd forming around the woman when a mischievous glint was sent his way. She pushed them all away, uncaring of the brave men who hoped to snatch her attention, not when there was a bigger prize in sight.

It was midway through his drink when she stood before him. The whiskey pooled comfortably in his stomach when the woman slid next to him, a smooth sexuality that left him licking the alcohol in his lips.

“Hello” She murmured, pressing her lips against the rim of her glass. The lightning in his booth was almost too dark with the red luminescence barely breaking through, but Dimitri didn’t mind. His eyes was solely on her and as far as Dimitri was concerned, a much better entertainment than the mass grinding on the floor.

“Never seen you before” Dimitri tipped his head to the side, eyes darting to the pink tongue poking out of her lips.

_ ‘ He would wreck those red lips,’  _ Dimitri thought,  _ ‘ Stain her mouth like a depraved mess until she begs for him.’ _

“First night out in town” She chuckled and slowly, her head turned back towards him. The full, soft stretch of her neck became illuminated by the red glow, a shameless lead to her plunging neckline. 

“Let me be the first to welcome you” Dimitri didn’t even realize how the space between narrowed to mingled breaths. His pulses were racing from the alcohol rushing in his head from being completely spellbound by her.

“Is there a name I can place on you?” Noticing his stare, the bewitching minx leaned further into his gaze. Her breath warms the cool skin of his cheek and it was her close proximity that shattered the last sanity in Dimitri.

Without thinking, his other hand wrapped around the delicate skin of her jaw. The sharp points of his thumb pressing into her bottom lip.

“ _ Sir _ ” He growled, flaring his lips in a wicked grin. His fingers continue to hold her jaw in a tight grip, even as he begins to smear her red lipstick across her mouth.

Her response was almost lazy, as though his actions didn't surprise her. When her mouth opened and prop his entire thumb inside, Dimitri could only tighten his hand around his drink, his last restrain from spreading her legs and letting his wandering fingers to delve in.

Inhaling sharply, he felt her tongue wrap around his thumb. She certainly made a show of coating his fingers with spit, uncaring if drool began to leak out of her parted lips.

Suddenly, the pounding in Dimitri’s head was all he could hear. It was bad enough that his body reminded his mind with each and every way he could take her, all ending in him deep in her cunt, but to encourage his actions?

She was asking to be wrecked.

The lights in the club were dimmed and none were any wiser as they crept closer to each other. There was no more shame or care in his movements, not when his fingers delve deeper making her slightly gagged at his intrusion.

“Tonight, your mine.” He hissed. “I’ll use your pretty holes to good use.”

And while the music blared around them, drinks forgotten, their debauchery continued. A thin line of saliva connected his retreating thumb from her mouth as though impatient for the next meal.

“Tell me your name” Dimitri murmured. His ankle hooked around hers, slamming it against the couch, allowing her legs to spread for him. 

“I want to know the woman I’ll be fucking tonight” 

“Byleth” She gasped, near choking when he pinched her clothed nipples. Still wet with saliva, his fingers stroke loving circles on top of her heaving chest. 

She barely had time to breathe before his hands begins to slide slowly down her chest. All air was caught in her throat, only a whimper fell out. 

Byleth was frozen in place as he nudged her neck with his nose. It was his neck to mark and greedily, he pressed a languid kiss.

“As pretty as my finger was in your mouth,” Dimitri enjoys every press of his lips against Byleth’s neck, kisses or bites, since each touch utters a low groan from him.

“I want it somewhere else” Dimitri croons and there is no hesitation when his fingers glide from her chest and down to her thighs. Her body vibrates the moment he brushes his fingers between her folds. 

Byleth almost missed the feather brush of his knuckles, but soon jolts as a finger prodded her inside with firm and steady rubs. 

”Your so tight, Byleth. Is this all for me?” It seemed to suddenly slip his mind that they were still in public, only hidden by the dimness of the light, that Dimitri didn’t hesitate to hilt his fingers in and out of her core. 

His cock throb painfully in his pants at the wet sounds coming out of her pussy. The way her fluids leaked out of her slit, it was a sight that had him groaning in her ear, as it dribbled down her thighs and onto the couch. 

Before Byleth could realize or even stop herself, she all but forced two more of his fingers deeper into her. The growing pleasure in her core wanted something more, larger than the three fingers working her open, only made worse with his deep pants.

“ _ Ple-ase _ ”

“Tell me what you need” The whole time, Dimitri’s eyes were on her. His gaze burned with hunger, appreciative of the way Byleth shiver at his words. 

“Come on, baby girl. What do you need?” He repeated himself, grip tightening again, wounding her closer to him until his hard sex pressed against her thigh.

She couldn’t hold out any longer. Lust and want burned all over her that she arch back into his touch, her eyes instinctively closing as she babbled

“ _ Fuck me, Sir  _ ”

It was all Dimitri needed. Byleth nearly sobbed when his fingers retreated away from her wet cunt, but mewled as he began licking his fingers. 

“You taste so divine. I can’t wait to eat you out” 

Grabbing her hand, they tore out of the booth. Dimitri pulled Byleth across the dance floor, past the people rocking against each other, but Dimitri had no patience to any wandering hands aimed towards them. He wanted to tear their fingers apart because tonight, Byleth was his, and no one was getting in his way. 

They barely made it into a private room when Byleth rushed towards him, nipping at his lips. He eagerly let his tongue ran over her mouth, tracing its outline with the tip of his tongue as he roughly cupped her ass, fondling the round cheeks with rapture.

“Oh goddess,  _ yes _ ” Byleth moaned when Dimitri hiked her legs to wrap around his waist, unashamedly rocking herself against his dick. The way his tongue massage her own, sucking on it as if promising her what’s to come next, had her clit pulsing in need. 

“Do you know how impossible was it for me to sit and not lay you on the ground before drilling my cock in you?” Dimitri rolled his hips, the bulge of his pants grinding into her clit that Byleth could only keening her approval, meeting back his thrust.

“Your so beautiful. So fucking sexy. It’s because of you that I'm this hard. So fucking hard” He grunted. Luckily, there was a table in the middle of the room that had him placing Byleth on top. 

For a moment, he paused to admire her. She was completely ruined. Her dress did little to cover her swollen breasts and with the way her legs spread out, Dimitri wanted to savor every last of her sounds.

Dropping to his knees, he removed her dress away along with her soaked panties before he began to lap at her drenched pussy. Extending his tongue, Dimitri ate like a dying man.

Byleth couldn’t help but cry out at his tongue’s intrusion. The way it ran over slit, flicking up and down, before plunging again inside her entrance and fucking her with it. Sucking at her clit in irregular strokes and going back inside had her hands clutching at his blond locks, nearly pulling a chunk of his scalp out.

“That’s it. Let me taste your cum. Come all over my tongue” As she writhed and cried, Dimitri hooks a finger inside, curling them with a rough pull that sends her shattering. 

“That’s a good girl” He laps at her gently, watching her with dark, dilated eyes, holding many promises to ruin Byleth. 

His tongue was slow, agonizingly slow, each flick tracing her swollen clit like a cat with milk. Hips barely grinding against his mouth, Byleth whimpered as his tongue stopped, pulling out, before leaving her aching hole alone. 

“...Sir” She breathes, watching as he stood before her. Here he was, towering over her, making her feel so delightfully small and powerless especially when he palms the bulge in his pants, grinding into it with a moan. 

“Please…” 

She gasps before letting out an embarrassing whine as he unbuckled his pants. He had more girth than any of the men Byleth slept with.

Instantly, her eyes couldn’t tear away from his fist running up and down his hard length. It was too hot, watching his rough up and down movement of his hand over his thick dick. 

“Now you can do better than that” Shivers ran all over her body at the first contact between the tip of his cock and her folds. Dimitri only ran the head of his engorged cock against it, stroking her, teasing her that her hips were moving forward to gain any semblance of friction. 

Byleth wanted this man to fill her with his cock. Her hole was practically dripping for him and she could feel her body grow hot at her thoughts.

“Please, i want you to fuck me hard. Fuck me hard and fast that i can’t walk tomorrow morn-“ Byleth barely finished her sentence when Dimitri thrust into her in one long, smooth motion.

For a moment, He simply enjoyed Byleth’s cunt squeezing around him, relishing as it twitches in greed. The more his cock went inside her, the more her legs began to tremble around his hips.

Despite his preparations, his girth was stretching her more than any previous lovers she had. Fluids were spilling out of them and the neediest, obscene whine broke out when he bottom her out.

“Such a pretty thing” Dimitri groaned, lips pressed against her shoulder. He could feel her scorching heat and the incredible sensation of finally filling her, to have her walls clenched around his thick cock, that it broke any remaining sanity. 

Byleth gasped a long gulp of air as he slowly withdrew only to plunge back in. He moved steadily, welcoming his girth into her pussy, as his rhythm increase with each debauched second. 

“Positively filthy” He purred and in return, she simply whined. He couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting down between where they joined. The way his cock slid in and out urge Dimitri to spread her legs wider, nearly folding her in half before he went deeper.

“S-ir, fuck...” Oh goddess did he went deeper. The new angle opened her completely for Dimitri. 

There was no hesitation in his stroke, no clumsiness, that Byleth’s eyes fluttered closed under the onslaught of his thrusts. 

The image of Byleth, pliant and soft beneath him, will forever be burned into his memories. Fingers digging almost painfully into her flesh, he leans forward to suck a nipple into his mouth, her moan only surging him to ram into her harder.

“Don’t close your eyes, darling. I want you to watch me fuck your tight little hole.” Spurred by her flushed face, Dimitri rammed into her at a frenzied pace. 

It takes every ounce of her control to keep her eyes locked on his dick stretching her out, her swollen lips wrapped his length like a lollipop. 

“Do you like what you see? That’s right, keep them on your tight little hole. Let me ruin you for every person that will have you” 

A garbled of words -  _ of please sir, fuck, yes more  _ \- broke out of her mouth, too delirious from the sight of them both and the sensations of his cock plowing her out.

The wet sounds of their joined selves were the only sounds in the room. Hazily, Byleth could feel the deep bass of club outside the doors but she quickly forgot as Dimitri braced his forearms on each side of her head, pinning Byleth down with fervor.

“That’s it...I can feel your pussy tightening all over me…” He growled out, lips hovering over her own until it trailed down her neck. But it didn’t stop there. Her collarbone, up her throat, Dimitri bit and licked every area of skin he found.

Almost desperately, Byleth grip his biceps as she cried out. Here they were, shamelessly fucking in a club, not caring if someone found them, all the while Dimitri continue to growl dirty nothings into her ear.

“Your so tight, so beautiful, I want-“ Hearing his rough voice, so delightfully strained, as if trying to keep himself composed enough to talk while he was at the edge of pleasure was too much for Byleth.

“Please yes, I’m so close,  _ so close please-“ _

“Where do you want it, tell me baby girl, where do you want my cum?” He hissed, eyes locked on her, completely entranced at the mess he made.

“Please! In-side me!

Byleth could feel his rumble, his body pressed so close to hers, even as his balls slapped against her. She wanted her cunt to drip with his cum, wanted him to use her like a bitch in heat and the thought scared and excited her. 

“As you wish” Using his other hand, it found her sensitive little nub and without any mercy, stroked it roughly over.

It was too instant. Nails digging into his skin, thighs quivering and breast bouncing, Byleth trashed under him, sobbing out in pleasure as she contracted wetly and rhythmically around him, her climax crashed into her like a tidal wave.

The feel of her walls tightening and closing around him was too much for Dimitri. Cursing, he raised her hips to meet his every thrust, not caring for the fluids gushing out of her hole, before his cock pulsed and throbbed inside her.

Spurt after hot spurt, Dimitri held himself still as he emptied inside her and she couldn’t help but whimper as she felt it filling her up. Resting his forehead on her shoulder, Dimitri slowly pulls out while hissing as more cum leaked out of her hole.

Still too heady from her orgasm, Byleth could feel herself dripping with his cum, messily leaking down her thighs from where they still joined. As the last of her orgasm faded, Dimitri lips found hers. A slow dance of lips that marked the beginning of a long fevered night

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Cosu's take on Dimitri in a suit. I confess that it did things to me and this fic is the result. 
> 
> Link: https://twitter.com/guessibetter/status/1164394446265421825


End file.
